Why do you always have to be the hero
by castiellover
Summary: Randy is brutally attacked while trying to help a woman in distress and now his family is left to cope. Will Randy make it through or will John and their adopted son Cody lose him forever. Warning Language
1. Chapter 1

Randy left the restaurant and after locking up called John.

"Hey" John said after the second ring. "You just locking up?"

"Yeah but Ashley left early so I'm going to be home late because I have to walk." Randy said starting to walk.

"What do you know how far we stay from your job. Just stay there and I'll come get you." John said getting up.

"No I'll be fine." Randy said.

John sighed "It's dark and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Randy smiled "I'll be fine and I'll call you when I'm close."

John groaned "Alright just don't look at anyone or get in their business."

Randy chuckled "Alright, love you."

"Love you too." John hung up the phone and went back to cooking.

Randy put his phone in his pocket and continued his walk home. He stopped when he heard a woman screaming in an alley. He peered around the corner and saw three guys holding a woman down. "Hey!" He yelled out "Leave her alone!" He said walking into the alley.

One of the guys walked over to him. "Oh yeah and what are you going to do?"

"Call the cops!" Randy pulled out his phone but before he could dial the number he was hit in the face.

The guy grabbed Randy and pulled him further into the alley. "Drop the bitch Andy and let's deal with the hero."

Randy got to his feet. "Please don't do this alright just let us go."

"What do you want to do with him Brody?" Andy said holding a metal pipe in his hands.

The third guy, Asher, grabbed the woman by the hair and moved over to where the others were. Let's just do them both."

Brody smiled "Good idea Asher." He pushed Randy on the ground. "But let's start with the hero."

The three guys then started attacking Randy while the woman looked on helplessly. Something snapped inside her and she got up and ran. She saw a group of guys across the street and yelled for them to help her. When they got in the ally the three guys were gone and Randy was motionless on the ground. She ran over to him. "Someone call 911!"

John sat on the couch with the phone in his hands. Randy wasn't home yet and he wasn't answering his phone so he was starting to get worried. He jumped up and was about to go looking or him but his phone ringed. "Hello?"

"May I speak to John Cena?" The voice said.

"This is me." John said sitting back on the couch.

"I'm calling on behalf of Randall Orton. He was attacked not to long ago and it's very serious. We need for you to come to the hospital." She said.

"I'm on my way." John hung up the phone and headed for the hospital. Fifteen minutes later he was making his way through the halls of the hospital. "Excuse me I'm looking for Randall Keith Orton."

The nurse looked at her computer. "I'm sorry sir he was just wheeled into surgery you'll have to wait in the waiting room."

John sighed but went to the waiting room. When he got there a woman was sitting with her head down. He sat next to her and noticed a bruise on her arm. He was about to talk to the woman but a man yelling made him stop.

"Kelly?" Drew said running up to her.

Kelly got up when she saw her husband. "Drew oh my god."

"What the hell happened?" Drew said.

"I was walking home when these three guys dragged me into an alley. I got away because some guy saved my life." Kelly said.

John looked up when she said that. "Excuse me but was this the guy?" He held up a picture.

Kelly looked at him and nodded "Yeah that's him."

John sighed and sat back down. "That's my husband in there."

Kelly looked down. "I'm so sorry."

John nodded "Thank you."

"Randall Keith Orton..." A nurse said walking up to them.

John stood up and moved over to her. "How is he?"

She sighed "He has some broken rips and a busted knee but it's the blows to the head I'm worried about. We were able to patch up the knife wound but the head wound…we did everything we could."

"So you're saying that he's dead?" John shrieked.

She shook her head. "No he's in the ICU and he is stable for now."

"Can I see him?" John asked.

She nodded "Yeah follow me."

John left the woman and her husband standing there.

John paused the door to Randy's room open and nearly fell right there. He walked over to the bed and took Randy's hand. "Oh Randy why do you always have to be the hero?"

Hours later

John was asleep next when he was woken up by shouting in the hallway. He got up and made his way to the door when he opened it he saw his adopted son being manhandled by doctors. "Hey let him go."

"Dad!" Cody got lose, went over to John and hugged him. "I got your call."

"Come on." John moved to the side and let Cody into the room. He shut the door behind him and stood there as Cody went to Randy. "What happened?"

John closed his eyes "He wouldn't let me pick him up from work." He started to cry.

Cody saw and went over to him. "Dad this isn't your fault." He hugged him. "I should have been there for him."

"Dad you never would have known." Cody said. "He's going to pull through this, you'll see."

"But what if he doesn't." John said. "What if we lose him?"

Cody didn't say anything he just held his father close to him whole his other father was fighting for his life.

**A/N Just a warm up and the next ones will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days later**

Cody walked into Randy's room and saw John sleep at the foot of his bed. He walked over to him and woke him up. "Dad wake up."

John sat up and looked up at his son. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

Cody smiled "Like I'm going to leave you here. Dad I think that you should come home with me."

"I'm not going to leave him!" John yelled.

"You're not leaving him forever!" Cody yelled back "You haven't ate or slept since he got here. I told the nurse that if anything happens to call us."

John sighed "Cody?"

"He's not going anywhere but you are." Cody held out his hand. "Please."

John sighed and got up. With one more look back at Randy he left with his son.

Cody and John entered their house.

"You go shower and I make you something to eat." Cody said heading to the kitchen.

"Okay." John said heading to the master bedroom.

An hour later

John walked into the kitchen to find Cody sitting at the table eating. He sat down across from him and started to eat.

John ate almost four plates of food and was soon exhausted. He went back to the bedroom and fell asleep.

The next morning

John woke up and looked at his clock. It was six-fifty. He got out of bed and went to the living room. Cody was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Cody?"

"I'm scared." Cody said still looking at the TV.

John walked over to him and sat down next to him. "So am I but everything will be okay."

Cody looked over at John. What are we going to do?"

John shook his head. "I don't know but he's going to pull through this."

Cody wiped his face "But what if he doesn't? "

John turned to Cody. "Listen to me when I say that everything is going to be okay. He wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder. "Why don't you go to school?"

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

John nodded "Yeah I'll call you if anything changes."

Cody nodded "Alright." He got up and started to walk off but stopped. "Just get some rest okay. I don't want anything to happen to you to."

"Promise." John said.

Once Cody was gone John went back to the bedroom and went to sleep.

Flashback

"Man I must be the luckiest man on earth." John said.

Randy smiled and looked up at John. "Why do you say that?"

John kissed randy on the head. "Because I have you in my arms."

Randy chuckled "I love you."

John kissed Randy "I love you too."

End

Randy tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright. He tried to talk but his voice was dry.

Nurse Donna came in to check on him when she saw him moving. "Randare you okay?"

"Water" Randy croaked out.

The nurse left and came back with a cup of water and a straw.

Randy drunk the whole glass. "What happened?"

"You were beaten pretty badly and you've been out for a few days.' She walked over to the window and closed the curtains. "Your family has been worried sick about you."

"Where are they?" Randy said.

"John has been sitting in here ever since you were brought in. your son Cody finally convinced him to go home and get some rest." She walked back over to Randy's bed.

"Yeah that sounds like him." Randy said pushing a button that lifts his bed. "Can you call him please?"

The nurse smiled "Sure."

OOO

John was half asleep when his phone rang. He jumped up. "Hello?"

"John your husband is awake and he's asking for you." She said.

John jumped up. ""Tell him that I'm on my way."'

John walked into Randy's room with a huge smile on his face. "Randy?"

Randy's right eye was almost swollen shut but he could see John walking toward him smiling with his other one. "Hey Johnny boy."

John rushed over to him. "Oh god I'm o glad you're awake. You have no idea how scared I've been."

"Sorry." Randy said.

"Next time don't be a hero and when I say I'm coming to get you I am." John ran his fingers through Randy's short hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but glad to see you." Randy looked around "Where's Cody?"

"He's been cooped up in here for days so I told him to go to school.." John pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"And what about you?" Randy said taking John's hand.

"I was at the foot of your bed until Cody got me to go home. I showered, ate and slept lie I hadn't in ages. John sighed "I just thought if I left you something would happen to you." He looked down "Can you tell me what happened?"

Randy sighed "I was walking home when I saw three guys harassing this woman in an alley."

Do you remember anything about them." John asked.

"Just what they called each other." Randy said.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Cody. "Dad you're woke."

"I'll tell you later." Randy said and turned to Cody. "Don't you suppose to be in school?"

Cody pulled up a chair. "The nurse called me so I came back."

"How are you son?" Randy asked.

Cody smiled "You're the one in here dad not me but I'm alright. How about you?"

"Better now" Randy said.

"I hate it when you do this." John said. "You can't save everyone."

Randy sighed "I know and I'm sorry."

John sighed "We love you."

Randy smiled "I love you guys too."

**A/N please leave a review**


End file.
